


All The Way

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Dancing, M/M, Singing, Song - Freeform, all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark can't stop listening to Jack's All the Way song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't stop listening to this song. If you haven't yet, then what the fuck is wrong with you?! Listen to the goddamn song for Christ's sake!

Jack was in the recording room, checking his Twitter. Answering Twitter messages was one of his favorite pass times. It was fun, and a great chance to connect with fans.

He had headphones on and was listening to the Undertale soundtrack when he heard Mark from downstairs. He was singing something, Jack could tell.

Taking his headphones off, he got up and headed downstairs. Mark's voice got louder, and so was the song that was blasting on full volume. Jack almost couldn't believe it.

Mark was playing his song.

About a week ago, the channel Schmoyoho had created a remix of him saying different things from his videos. Combine the stupid commentary with an amazing beat, and you got All The Way.

The song basically blew up on the channel. It already had over eleven million veiws. Jack loved the song and was happy that Schmoyoho had made it.

Jack walked into the kitchen, grinning. Mark was jumping up and down to the song, while singing it himself. He had a voice that made anything sound amazing.

_"All the way!_

_(Keep on dancing!)_

_All the way!_

_(Keep on flying!)_

_All the way!_

_(Keep going, you got this!)_

_All the way!_

_(Way!)_

_All the way!_

_(Keep on dancing!)_

_All the way!_

_(Keep on flying!)_

_All the way!_

_(Keep going, you got this!)_

_All the way!_

_(Keep going, keep on!)_

_(Keep going, keep on!)_

Jack chuckled silently. Mark seemed to be having a great time, listening to the song. It was cute, watching him dance along with the beat.

"Ahem."

Mark turned around so fast he nearly fell over. His face went red from embarrassment. 

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"About five minutes. Yer cute when you dance."

Mark went even redder, if that was possible. 

"Shut up."

Jack laughed. "Turn the song back on. I love it!"

Mark did so. Soon both were singing, dancing, and laughing along with the song. When it was over, both smiled. 

"This is my new favorite song," Mark stated. 

"Mine too," Jack replied, pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Combine boredom and a fucking amazing song I've been listening to nonstop and you get this fic.
> 
> HERE'S SOMETHING CUTE AND HAPPY! ARE YOU FUCKING PROUD?! YOU BETTER BE!
> 
> By the way, all the views on the song is probably from me replaying it over and over.
> 
> Also, I know it's short. Shut up.


End file.
